crelenfandomcom-20200213-history
Classification in The IASA
following is a section of the "Initiate Scribes' Guide to The IASA", a booklet detailing basic information about The Imperial Association of Scholars and Academics for new members. Classification of General Items The following is a list and explanation of each tier of item classification, from lowest to highest priority: Zeroth Tier. This tier describes the lowest-priority items under IASA classification. These items are generally harmless and typically require no protection. Zeroth Tier items are typically only under IASA classification due to cultural significance. (e.g. The Duke of Serassa's Longsword) and are usually guarded by their respective owners. If Zeroth Tier items are lost, they have no direct impact on The IASA and may be ignored. First Tier. This tier describes items that belong to the IASA, such as low to medium tier reports or low priority scholarly articles. These items belong under the IASA's jurisdiction and should be recovered. Second Tier. This tier describes dangerous items under The IASA's jurisdiction. These could be used to cause harm to general populace if wielded with malicious intent, or misused. These include magical items, historically important weapons, high tier reports and medium priority scholarly articles. These should be recovered as soon as possible. Third Tier. This tier describes extremely dangerous items under The IASA's jurisdiction. These are typically kept in classified, secure locations by closely allied organisations. These include high priority scholarly articles, magical artifacts and REDACTED. Low-class personnel and/or civillians are not to come into contact with such items and should take priority when recovering items. Classification of Scholarly Articles The following is a list and explanation of each tier of scholarly article classification, from lowest to highest priority: Low Priority: This tier describes scholarly articles that are relatively unimportant, serve to explain already established concepts, are novels or works of fictional storytelling, or serve to further the IASA's personal goals. These articles are to be kept categorised as normal. Medium Priority: This tier describes scholarly articles that are controversial in the public eye, focus on religions other than Aurorae, or are written by a controversial author. These are to be thoroughly examined for anything that could directly harm The IASA or it's reputation. Any material thought to harm the IASA or it's reputation are to be modified as seen fit by the reviewer. High Priority: This tier describes scholarly articles that enact a physical effect on the world, contain description of otherworldly phenomena or REDACTED. These are to be either locked up in high security or destroyed. Classification of Reports The following is a list and explanation of each tier of IASA report classification, from lowest to highest priority: Low-Tier: This tier describes reports that merely observe and record physical objects, places, events, etc. These are to be handled by the designated Low-Tier Archivist to be reviewed against existing reports for confirmation. Medium-Tier: This tier describes information that would be troublesome if leaked to the general populace, or to direct competitors such as The Academy of the Arcane Arts. These are to be handled by the designated Medium-Tier Archivist to be reviewed against existing reports for confirmation and should be handled with care during transport. High-Tier: This tier describes reports describing other-worldly phenomena, detailing IASA activity or REDACTED. These are to be handled by the Lead Archivist to be reviewed against existing reports for confirmation. Extreme caution and care should be given to handling such reports, and it is highly recommended to be accompanied by armed escorts during transport. Category:Scholarly Articles